


Memorial

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Ficlet, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda visits Tsumiki's grave. Sort of a genderbent version of this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2063325</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial

I should've known that my good luck would've ended, that we wouldn't spent the rest our lives together.... but I wanted to be happy. After we'd married, I'd stopped caring about the luck cycle, because for the first time in my life, I was truly happy.... 

 

_You shouldn't have been so selfish, right?_

 

My wife's grave is right in front of me now. The dolls I bought last time are still here, for she loved collecting them.... 

 

_She wanted to start a family, didn't she? And so did you, after you were miraculously cured of your illness.... unfortunately, every blessing must be canceled out with a curse._

 

"Mikan.... how's the afterlife? Are you happy? Can you see me?" I ask, placing a bouquet of flowers in front of the headstone. We'd only been married for a year before she died.... 

 

_Before you killed her?_

 

If she could hear my monologue, she'd tell me to shut up, for I'm not a horrible person... I'm just a good person whom the world hates, but she's the best person I've ever met and look how the world abused her.... 

 

"....anyways, I've been fine. Hinata and Nanami still visit me occasionally.... can you see us? Don't worry about me, Mikan, okay? I'm fine...." I ramble, not caring if anyone thinks I'm mad for talking to someone who is dead.... 

 

_If you're fine, then why are you crying?_

 

"Have you met my parents yet? Do they like you, Mikan?" I ask, hoping that they'll hear me.... 

 

_Mother, Father.... the girl with violet hair is my wife.... Mikan Tsumiki.... you probably won't hear me, but I hope you three get along in the afterlife...._

 

"Listen, I know you don't want me to apologise so much, but I'm sorry for killing you.... I love you, Mikan.... I have more people to visit, but I'll talk more later, okay?" I ask, beginning to walk away from her grave, hoping that I'll still have time to talk to her later....

 

_Thank you... for being a part of the happiest year of my life.... Mikan Tsumiki._

 

As I walk away from her grave, I swear that I can see a girl with violet hair floating right in front of me. 

 


End file.
